Say
by StarkidLuna
Summary: If it was your last day right now what would you say? People ask that all the time but than you don't know. Anything can happen and I get that. I was there, in the choir room. They needed a piano player and Brad was busy, she they asked me. I accepted, of course. It was a normal day, than it wasn't. If you haven't seen Shooting Star Don't Read.


If it was your last day right now what would you say? People ask that all the time but than you don't know. Anything can happen but I never thought this would.

I was there, in the choir room. They needed a piano player and Brad was busy, she they asked me. I accepted, of course. It was a normal day, than it wasn't.

I Woke up at 6:30 am early, and went down stairs to my parents making breakfast. My brother was sitting in his usual spot texting at the table still in his pj's I already changed but still not awake. I had a English paper to turn in and I was nervous. My parents went to work first left in the car leaving me with my brother who was in 8th grade.

I didn't say goodbye to my parents, I still wasn't awake and I just wanted to get to school. I got into my car and dropped my brother off after he called me a name or two which resulted in me rolling my eyes. He didn't see because he was to busy texting on his phone. I got to the parking lot, which was half full and headed to my locker.

I said hello to few people, that's when Brad stop me in hallway asking to sub for him. His children had a doctors appointment and I said yes. I helped out the Glee club before so it wasn't no biggie and I just loved music. Classes went by fast. Soon the bell was about to ring. I headed to the Choir room put my stuff down by the piano as came in.

He said Hi, and soon the other students came in. I high fived Blaine and Artie who became my friends this year. Sam looked sad so I gave him a smile, which he return. I waved hi to the others and soon it was time to start. Coach Beastie came in, she was my coach for soccer, one of my favorite coaches. I was glad that she was there. Soon it was time to start

"Alright" said and clapped his hands, at the same time he did that a gun shot was fired. I knew it what guns sound like, my Uncle hunted and one time took us with. There was another one when Mr. Shue and Coach told us to get down, and spread out. I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall by the piano. I was next to Artie trying not to freak out, but the tears were already falling down my face.

Mr. Shue told to text everybody we can, Sam wanted to see Britney. Britney and Tina were not in the room. I was the senior myself and knew that, and I didn't like the look of this.

I mean you see this on the news or in movies but it is nothing till your in it. Your world stops and your to scared to move or do anything. Your body say fight or run but you just can't and that's when hits you.

You might not make it out alive. This might be the last time you ever get to say I love you, or I'm sorry. I picked up my phone, we couldn't tell people were we were, but I needed to say something.

I started out with my brother first. I knew he was getting out off school, so this was going to be hard.

"Dear Alex, I knew I haven't been a good sister but I love you. You're annoying and sometimes funny but no matter how much we fight or not talk to each other. I want you to know I love you, and if I don't get through this please watch over mom and dad"

I press sent and heard another people crying and typing away.

Mom Dad, I want you guys to know that I love you. I'm sorry for being a brat sometimes for not listening to you or fighting with you. I love you guys from the bottom of my heart. In my closet top shelve there is a box with money in it. Sense I was little I decided to give back to you guys and all my money I have from baby sitting and chores are there for you. I love you guys

They still had work so I knew they wouldn't answer. It was best that way i didn't want to say goodbye face to face. I went over by Blaine and gave him a hug who looked like he needed it. Sam stood up wanting to go side but Coach and Shue hold him back. They had to force him down. We didn't know anything all we knew is that someone was out there with a gun. Brittney and Tina were in trouble and there was nothing we can do about it. I was scared, I was scared of death like everyone else in the room. Theses guys have become my family and I didn't want to leave.

Artie brought out his phone, telling others to say goodbye. I already said mine, I said goodbye. I might see my family ago, or my annoying brother. I will never get of here, get a job in New York. I might not make it there this.

"If I die, if I never make it out of here, this room has helped me so much, so many good memories and these guys are my family, And I'm sorry I never got the chance to say I love you" My voice cracked. Artie put the phone away after Sam took it away.

Mr. Shue disappeared I didn't know where he went. I sat by Blaine hugging him as the minutes seemed to be hours. The door open and Mr. Shue came in with Brittney and three other students. Where was Tina..that's when we heard it "All Clear" said a voice ringing out. It was done, and all I could do was sit there and not move.

I wasn't till Blaine pulled me into a hug that I moved. I hugged everyone, we just had to. We were still here, we made it. When I picked up my brother as soon as possible I hugged him and gave him a smile. My parents were at home worried and I hugged them to death telling them I loved them.

It was said that it was Coach Sues gun, that she fired but I don't know and I don't want to jump into anything but one thing that I got from this.

_**Say What You Need To Say**_

_**Authors Note: When I was 3rd grade at my school.. a man had entered the school saying he had a bomb. Our school went on red alert, we had to put our things down and go into the corner. They shot off the lights and we all cried slightly. I remember hearing foot steps. I remember the door handle moving and I just wanted my mom. **_

_**It felt like hours, but the cops showed up, with dogs. The man got out, and we were safe. I never was so scared in my life. And glee reminded me what happen. I knew how that felt, and I never want anyone to go through that. Which is why I wrote i with Oc character. **_

_**I could of had a real one and we could of died. I didn't even get to say goodbye to my parents. **_

_**After the glee episode I want to my parents and hugged them told them I love them called my friends saying how thankful. Say what you need to say before its to late**_


End file.
